Bus and Hope
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau benar, Tuan. Ku akui, kau memang sangat tampan." Ucapku sekenaknya sambil mengedikkan kedua bahu kecilku. Bisa ku lihat, pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang itu tengah tersenyum bangga mendengar pengakuanku. Hah, dia terlihat menyebalkan sekarang./RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bus and Hope © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin menerpa lembut dan menerbangkan helaian surai merah mudaku yang terurai. Memejamkan mata, aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba melepaskan segala keluh kesah yang tengah ku rasakan saat ini. Pukul 08.40 pagi, harusnya aku sudah berada di kelas, duduk manis dan mendengarkan dosen yang tengah menyampaikan materi dengan khidmat. Tapi, coba lihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang? Duduk sendirian di halte bus dalam diam. Angin memainkan dedaunan hijau yang masih menempel pada ranting pepohonan, menciptakan bunyi gemerisik yang indah. Aku membuka mata dan menghela nafas pelan. Menatap iba dedaunan kering yang tersapu angin setiap kali kendaraan melintas. Kasihan, mereka diterbangkan lalu dijatuhkan dan diinjak dengan kejam. Daun-daun kering itu tak jauh berbeda denganku. Dicampakkan dan diabaikan.

 **'Brumm'**

Deru khas mesin kendaraan beroda empat terdengar semakin dekat, _emerald_ ku menoleh dan saat itulah aku melihatnya berhenti di hadapanku. Ya. Bisku sudah datang. Aku berdiri, melangkah masuk. Penuh, emeraldku menyapu setiap sudut bis, berharap menemukan satu bangku kosong untuk ditempati. Dan yah, aku melihat satu bangku kosong di samping seorang pemuda bersurai gelap.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanyaku sopan. Iris obsidiannya melirik ke arahku sebelum mengangguk samar. Tersenyum kecil, aku mulai mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Pemuda itu kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Dari samping, aku bisa melihat jika pemuda berwajah datar itu ternyata mempunyai bulu mata yang cukup lentik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, hidung mancung, mata seindah pualam hitam dan kulit seputih porselen. Satu kata yang terlintas di benakku saat melihatnya, tampan. Sangat malah.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Nona?" Aku terperanjat ketika manik sekelam malam itu melirik ke arahku. Tersenyum canggung, aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan merutuki kekonyolanku.

"Maaf." Pemuda itu tampak mendengus, sebelum menatap manik hijauku dengan sepasang manik hitamnya yang jujur saja membuat darahku berdesir. Sial, pemuda ini semakin tampan jika di lihat dari depan! umpatku dalam hati.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar, walaupun terselip nada tengil di sana. Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, menatap dengan pandangan bertanya. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mendengus, melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sesaat sebelum kembali memandang ke arahku.

"Resiko memiliki wajah tampan." Jelasnya seolah mengerti arti dari tatapanku padanya dan yah, sekarang aku memang sudah paham. Aku mendengus menahan tawa, tidak menyangka seseorang dengan ekspresi _stoic_ sepertinya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau benar, Tuan. Ku akui, kau memang sangat tampan." Ucapku sekenaknya sambil mengedikkan kedua bahu kecilku. Bisa ku lihat, pemuda dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang itu tengah tersenyum bangga mendengar pengakuanku. Hah, dia terlihat menyebalkan sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bis melaju dengan kecepatan normal, membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang bebas dari kemacetan. Para penumpang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang tengah mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_ untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, membaca buku, tidur atau sekedar menatap ke luar jendela selama perjalanan seperti yang dilakukan gadis _bubblegum_ saat ini. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, memandang jalanan melalui kaca bening yang ada di depan sopir. Sesekali, kelopak mata yang ditumbuhi bulu mata yang lentik itu berkedip cepat, menghalau cairan bening yang hendak keluar. Dari luar memang terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

"Universitas Tokyo?" Tersadar dari lamunan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Untuk kesekian kali, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau kuliah di sana?" Seolah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan pemuda asing yang baru ditemuinya itu, sang gadis mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku mengambil Kedokteran di sana."

"Wow, sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa kau mempunyai jidat yang lebar, Nona." Ucap sang pemuda dengan ekspresi wajah takjub yang dibuat-buat. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Tuan." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, sebelum kembali bersuara. "Dulu aku juga mengambil S1 di sana." Imbuhnya.

"Dulu?" pemuda itu mengangguk, jemari panjangnya menyisir surai hitamnya ke belakang. Baiklah, dia terlihat seperti seorang model sekarang, seorang model yang sedang menguji iman seorang gadis bermata _emerald_.

"Ya. Sekarang aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan program S2 ku." Sang gadis menatap tak percaya, bahkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka karenanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Kau masih terlihat sangat muda."

"Dan tampan." Sambung sang pemuda dengan seringaian. Memutar mata bosan, sang gadis terkekeh pelan. "Haha, baiklah. Dan tampan."

"Ah, sepertinya kita akan segera berpisah Tuan. Tujuanku hampir sampai." Manik _emerald_ itu melempar pandangan ke luar dan diikuti oleh manik obsidian.

"Aa… Sayang sekali, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Boleh aku tahu emailmu?"

"Ah… apa ini sebuah tanda?" tanya sang gadis mengerling jail. Sang pemuda hanya mendengus. "Katakan saja." jawabnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan emailku ke orang asing. Tapi…" gadis berhelaian merah muda itu memberi jeda perkataannya, menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga kemudian memandang wajah datar yang tengah menatapnya dari samping, "Aku akan memberikannya jika suatu saat kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya." Sambungnya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Sang pemuda mengangguk paham. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil, kembali menatap lurus ke depan. _Emerald_ nya melembut dan hatinya menghangat. Dia tidak tahu, perasaan macam apa ini. Tapi dia merasa sangat tidak asing dengan perasaan ini, perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ia… jatuh cinta. Menggeleng pelan, ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran konyolnya. Jatuh cinta? Itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula mereka baru saja bertemu, jadi tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta. Dia tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena menurutnya itu konyol, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru saja bertemu bisa langsung jatuh cinta? Omong kosong.

"Halte selanjutnya sebentar lagi sampai, sepertinya kau harus bersiap-siap, Nona." Sepasang emerald itu melirik melalui ekor matanya, kemudian menatap ke depan.

"Kau benar. Aku harus bersiap." Gadis itu berdiri, tapi sebelum dia mengambil langkah, sebuah tangan besar menahan lengannya. Refleks, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap heran pemuda _raven_ yang tengah menahannya.

"Paling tidak, beritahu aku siapa namamu."

"Sakura." Sang pemuda melepas genggaman tangannya dan kembali mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman. Membuat sang gadis bersurai merah muda mengernyitkan alis.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahu aku siapa namamu, Tuan?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis merah mudanya.

"Aku akan memberitahu mu saat kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya." Ucap sang pemuda cuek yang tak khayal membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah tahu namamu, Tuan." Kedua alis yang senada dengan arang itu mengernyit heran, seakan paham, Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya, bis ini berlawanan arah dengan rumahku. Aku menaiki bis ini hanya untuk melarikan diri. Jadi ku rasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, karena aku tidak ingin terus berla-"

"Firasatku berkata, kita akan bertemu lebih cepat dari yang kau duga, Nona." Sakura tersentak, saat tiba-tiba pemuda yang baru ia temui itu memotong perkataannya. Kedua tangan kecil itu terkepal erat, perasaan itu datang kembali, perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa, kenapa pemuda itu begitu…

"Akan ku pastikan kita akan bertemu lagi." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sebelum melangkah dan meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu dengan sebuah harapan, sebuah harapan baru yang mengembang di hatinya setelah orang yang sangat ia kasihi menghianatinya. Ya. Masih boleh kah dia berharap?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel (edited)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bus and Hope © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki yang dibalut sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna coklat muda itu melangkah, membawa sang empunya tertelan ke dalam bis. Hari ini tidak begitu banyak penumpang, jadi dia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lainnya untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Gadis dengan setelan _mini dress_ selutut itu mengambil bangku kosong yang ada di paling pojok belakang, sendirian. Manik seindah batu gioknya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak hari itu, hari dimana dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang meyakinkannya akan adanya pertemuan kedua diantara mereka. Tapi sampai sekarang pemuda itu belum pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Bohong. Pemuda itu pasti berbohong, harusnya dia tahu. Pemuda yang sudah lama bersamanya dan dia anggap paling mengenal dirinya saja tega berbohong padanya, menghianatinya. Apalagi dengan pemuda yang baru sekali ia temui? Ya. Sejak awal dia sebenarnya memang tidak percaya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika jauh di dalam hatinya dia tetap berharap. Berharap masih ada seseorang yang benar-benar bisa dia percaya. Lagipula, sebenarnya apa yang dia harapkan dari pemuda asing itu? Kenapa dia merasa terhianati jika pemuda itu benar-benar tidak kembali untuk menemuinya? Toh jika mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda itu hanya meminta emailnya bukan? Hanya **email** , bukan meminta yang lebih. Ck, terkadang dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bawa perasaan.

'Bodoh.' Batinnya. Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo itu terlalu dalam menyelami lamunannya hingga tidak sadar jika dia sudah tidak duduk sendirian lagi. Tepat di sampingnya, sesosok pemuda bersurai kelam tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Cukup lama. Sudah 5 menit dia menatap si gadis _pink_ , tapi sang gadis sampai sekarang masih belum menyadari eksistensinya.

"Aku tahu aku begitu tampan, tapi kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu melamun memikirkanku, Nona. Kau membuatku merasa semakin bersalah, kau tahu?" Sakura tersentak. Dia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Suara berat yang akhir-akhir ini ia nantikan menyapa indera pendengarannya.

'Suara ini…' Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan saat itulah manik hijaunya bersirobok dengan manik hitam yang tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Manik hitam yang dibingkai bulu-bulu lentik di sekitarnya. Manik hitam yang selalu menatap tajam. Manik hitam yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya bergetar setiap kali memandangnya.

"Kau…?!" Manik hijau Sakura melebar, antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Pemuda yang membuatnya menggalau selama tiga hari akhirnya muncul di hadapannya. Pemuda itu muncul dan menepati ucapannya. Tuan tampannya benar-benar muncul untuk yang kedua kalinya!

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Itu namaku. Jadi sekarang, apa aku boleh minta emailmu, Sakura?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memandang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sesekali dia memandang ke depan, kemudian kembali menoleh ke samping dan berkedip beberapa kali. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sekarang ini dia tidak tengah berhalusinasi atau semacamnya, tapi melihat bagaimana respon pemuda tampan itu yang memandang aneh ke arahnya membuatnya cukup yakin jika dia memang tidak sedang berhalusimasi. Apalagi rasa sakit yang menjalar saat dengan sengaja ia mencubit lengannya secara diam-diam.

"Jadi… Apa kau mau mengatakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku, Uchiha- _san_?" ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya. Orang yang bersangkutan mendengus mendengar bagaimana gadis _pink_ itu memanggilnya. "Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Ralatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Tuan tampan?" goda Sakura seraya mengerling jail ke arah pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Itu terdengar lebih baik." Balas Sasuke dengan seringaian yang tak kalah menggoda.

Memutar manik hijaunya, Sakura tertawa renyah." _Yare-yare_ … Apa kau selalu percaya diri seperti itu?"

" _Well_ , kurasa percaya diri itu selalu diperlukan. Apalagi untuk bertemu gadis cantik sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya santai. Sekali lagi, gadis yang identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tertawa dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah… selain tampan, ternyata kau juga pintar merayu ya. Biar kutebak, kau pasti mempunyai banyak pacar." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin sekitar 20 orang." Jawab Sasuke asal. Pemuda itu bersidekap dan menatap lurus ke depan, sehingga dia tidak melihat bagaimana kedua tangan mungil itu terkepal erat.

"Oh…" awalnya Sakura hanya main-main, tapi mendengar jawaban Sasuke entah kenapa membuat hatinya tercubit. Apalagi setelah mengetahui jika pemuda itu seorang _playboy_. Uh, dia benci _playboy_. Harusnya dia sadar sejak awal, tidak mungkin pemuda yang nyaris sempurna seperti Sasuke itu lajang. Tch. Salahkan akan sifat naifnya.

"Bercanda." Sambungnya kemudian, membuat kepala _pink_ itu menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Lagi. Dua pasang netra yang berbeda warna itu kembali dipertemukan. Saling menjerat satu sama lain. Saling menenggelamkan satu sama lain.

"Meskipun aku tampan, kaya dan pintar. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka bermain perasaan." Sakura tidak bergeming, bahkan dia tidak tertawa seperti sebelumnya saat mendengar bagaimana pemuda di sampingnya menyombongkan diri. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, bahkan suara bising yang sebelumnya terdengar kini menghilang. Dia terus menyelam ke dalam jelaga hitam Sasuke. Meskipun pemuda itu tampak biasa, entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi sepasang mata giok itu menangkap sekelebat kesedihan di sana.

"Apa kau pernah dipermainkan?" Sasuke tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Kepalanya menoleh ke jendela yang berada di samping kirinya, memutuskan kontak di antara mereka.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" ucapnya ketus. Gadis di sampingnya berdecak kesal. "Sudaaah, katakan saja!" paksanya. Sasuke bersidekap dada, manik hitamnya masih melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Hn." Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, hanya jawaban ambigu itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura melalui ekor matanya dan tatapan bertanya dari sepasang manik emerald lah yang ia dapatkan. Tatapan yang mengisaratkan bahwa sang gadis tidak puas dengan jawabannya dan meminta lebih. Berdecak pelan,"Kekasihku menghianatiku. Dia memiliki kekasih lain. Kau puas?" Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa tertarik dengan kisah cinta si Tuan tampan, meskipun dia harus rela mendapat delikan yang super tajam. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat wajah penasaran Sakura. Dia tidak suka membahas masa lalu sebenarnya.

"Sangat. Dia perempuan kedua yang kucintai setelah ibuku. Aku berencana menikahinya setelah kuliahku selesai, tapi ya begitulah." Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dia temui. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia merasa tidak keberatan. Baiklah, itu karena dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan penasaran gadis itu yang menurutnya bisa meledakkan salah satu bagian vital yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Maksudku, sungguh, jantung Sasuke berdetak tak karuan setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya pemuda itu balik, membuat sang gadis tersentak kemudian tersenyum kecut. "Melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya kau juga pernah." Tebak Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura mendengus, menyangga dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang ia tumpukan pada sisi jendela. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar menohok hatinya. Ah, salahnya juga yang memulainya duluan. _Emerald_ nya menerawang jauh ke jalanan.

"Dulu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, kami hanya berteman dekat. Lalu suatu hari dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi dia selalu meyakinkanku. Selalu. Dan saat aku mulai jatuh… diam-diam dia kembali menjalin kasih dengan kekasihnya yang dulu." Sakura menghela nafas panjang di akhir ceritanya. Kembali, hatinya terasa tercubit.

"Bukankah ini lucu?"

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Kita. Maksudku, kita baru saja bertemu, tapi kita saling membicarakan masa lalu kita seolah kita ini sudah berteman lama. Dan hei! apa-apaan itu, kita sama-sama pernah disakiti oleh orang yang kita cintai. Benar-benar lucu, bukan?" Sakura memang terlihat tertawa, tapi tidak di mata Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu kecil di sampingnya dan menariknya mendekat. Emerald Sakura melebar saat tiba-tiba wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang pemuda _raven_ yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan pipinya terasa terbakar sekarang.

"Menangislah. Tidak ada yang lihat. Untuk kali ini, aku akan menjadi sandaranmu." Ucap pemuda itu setengah berbisik. Mereka terhenyak dalam keheningan. Jemari panjang itu mengelus lembut surai merah muda saat dirasanya cairan hangat membasahi kaosnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini, semua terjadi begitu saja. Tapi ya, untuk kali ini saja biarkan dia menjadi sandaran gadis rapuh yang ada di dekapannya saat ini, ucapnya dalam hati. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, benang merah tak kasat mata terhubung di antara jemari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Senyum itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah pemuda tampan yang kini tengah memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali jemarinya mengetik cepat pada permukaan layar _touchscreen_. Dan saat mendengar bunyi email masuk, tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dua orang yang memiliki gender sama tapi berbeda sifat itu saling melempar pandangan. Ini sudah 15 menit temannya itu tertawa sendiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Mungkinkah teman _raven_ nya yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu sudah gila karena gagal kawin dengan mantannya?

"U-hum, _Teme_ …" pemuda berambut jabrik seperti durian matang itu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, begitu juga dengan pemuda berwajah pucat yang sebelumnya duduk di depan pemuda yang dipanggil Teme. Sasuke, pemuda _raven_ itu melirik ke arah Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja, _Dobe_. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat?" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Dari tadi kau tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri, kami berfikir kau sudah gila, Sasuke." Kini giliran pemuda berwajah pucat yang bicara. Sasuke mendengus.

"Satu-satunya orang gila yang ada di sini hanya dia, Sai." Ucap Sasuke seraya melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sialan kau!" Naruto meninju bahu Sasuke main-main.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke?" pinta Sai dengan pandangan menuntut. Sasuke mengubah duduknya menjadi senyaman mungkin, ponselnya ia taruh di atas meja. Sepasang manik hitamnya melirik ke arah Sai kemudian Naruto secara bergantian.

"Kau ingat gadis berambut _pink_ yang aku ceritakan tempo hari?"

"Ah, gadis yang kau mintai email itu?!" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Sasuke mengangguk dan bergumam sebagai jawaban. Sepasang alis hitam Sai mengkerut.

"Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa bertemu untuk kedua kalinya? Jangan bilang kau menjaga halte sepanjang hari Sasuke." Ucap Sai asal. Mana mungkin temannya yang super sibuk itu mau repot-repot membuang waktu hanya untuk mendapatkan email seorang gadis? Seperti tidak ada gadis lain saja di Tokyo, batinnya. Tapi tunggu! Senyum, senyum macam apa itu! Manik hitam Sai melebar melihat Sasuke tersenyum, bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Sasuke, jangan katakan kau…" seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Menurutmu?" Sai menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa jika Sasuke adalah keturunun Uchiha dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah main-main untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Benar begitu Sasuke?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of the end. (?)**


End file.
